


Making a wish (for you)

by katasstropheee



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Falling In Love, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYRA, I HOPE YOU ADORE THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy had a long, growing disdain for the 2nd of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a wish (for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyrakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrakat/gifts).



> For Kyra, one of the most amazing and brilliant and beautiful and creative and kindest people I've met, ever. I hope you had an amazing birthday and ate lots of cake and got awesome presents, and I hope this little lovely O'Quinn fic is a nice little addition to your pile of awesome gifts. I love you. :)

Happy had a long, growing disdain for the 2nd of July. From past experiences of backyard parties, to cards with simplistic messages - and even the one time she managed to have a real party at one of those cheap-ass burger joints, accompanied by a college student in a donkey costume and an ice-cream birthday cake that tasted only of artificial sweeteners.

So today of all days, her 28th birthday, would be spent alone, in the confines of her work station or in her apartment if there wasn't a case big enough to distract her. Well that was the plan, until her mysterious and very alluring girlfriend kidnapped her. She had swept her from the confines of her precious and safe space, just as the sun disappeared over the tall warehouses that surround the garage.

Only she was the one in control of the steering wheel, her thighs bouncing with every bump in the road, following the instructions Megan had quickly jotted down on a serviette. "Seriously Megan, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" she replied, trying but failing to hide the smile that plagued her features. Wherever they were going, she seemed excited to get there. So for her sake, Happy kept her mouth shut, only asking occasionally if they were heading the right way, and entertaining Megan's inquiries on work, life, and past birthday experiences, which were thankfully limited.

After a half hour drive they had reached their destination, which was greeted with great cheer by the pleasant backseat driver. She parked her truck against the edge of a grassy area, adorned by a single picnic table and the strange but recognizable stench of sea salt. "Please, do not tell me you threw me a party" Happy dejected, her hands gripping the wheel in case she had time to turn the ignition and get out of there.

Megan shrugged absently, her eyes lingering on the fading light of the sky. "Of course not, you're not very easy to surprise." She got a chuckle out of that, and a light blush to the cheeks, that could've easily been mistaken for the harsh blush of the dying sunlight. "And besides, I would categorize this as more of an "escape" than a celebration."

Happy smiled fondly, knowing exactly where Megan was coming from. She didn't mean to sound ungrateful, especially remembering when Paige had approached her desk with a homemade chocolate sponge cake - topped with _Happy Birthday HAPPY Quinn_ in cursive - whilst singing to her as the boys followed slowly behind her. She wasn't expecting it, nor did she exactly like the almost over-the-top gesture, but she had braved it, putting on a smile for Ralph and his mother, who grinned back and held out the box of reinforced tools she had eyed from a shop window that week, stamped with a big, bright red bow.

An escape was exactly what she needed - and now as she recalled the hurried whispers between the two woman in the farthest corner of the garage, she imagined Paige had let her off easily, sending her a smile in passing as Megan had dragged her out of the building. So as Megan reached for the picnic basket off the back of her truck, only to be stopped by Happy's end gripping the handle and pulling it free, she smiled in gratitude, letting Megan lead the way to the entrance to the beach.

She needed assistance as they reached the stairs. They weren't too steep, and there weren't too many of them, but most of Megan's energy had been drained from the day. After planning the abduction, and the food, and practically using the last of her strength to physically push Happy out of the door and into her truck, Happy gladly helped her down to the sand and a few paces in till they found a patch of grit that wasn't too wet from the day's expanding shoreline.

An old-worn rug was laid out, as was an assortment of fresh fruits, cakes and sandwiches. "I didn't make all of this myself" she explained as she watched Happy's eyes widen at the display of delicious treats. "Paige helped. Well, she did most of it, I just gave her suggestions. Like, about how you prefer Ham and Cheese sandwiches over peanut butter and jelly, or how you really like strawberries." She then took a bite of the juicy fruit, savoring the flavor with a closed-eyed sigh.

Happy's finger made her way up to Megan's lip, wiping it clean with a quick and soft swipe. Megan chuckled, finishing it off with a dart of her tongue and picking up another. This time, the strawberry was brought forward to Happy, who leaned and took a bite. She didn't take her eyes off her, and in return Megan stared right back.

The rest of the meal was delectable and quickly devoured, mixed in with small talk and a perfect view of the sunset. As the rolls of waves shifted to small slivers of water, they settled back. Lying on their backs - shoulder to shoulder, heads tipped and touching - they watched the colors in the sky fade from a brilliant orange to a dusty mauve, and pointed up as the stars slowly began to appear.

"Oh, damn!" Megan exclaimed, lifting herself back into a sitting position, making Happy grown from the absence of warmth at her side. "Hold on, I just need to do one more thing..." Her voice faded out as a small light ignited from her lap. Happy couldn't see what produced it, but it danced around her like flames, before dimming slightly. Then suddenly, Megan was carefully turning, cradling a small cupcake in the palm of her hand.

"Really, Megan?" Happy sighed, shifting to her elbows as the cake was brought closer.

"I know you don't want this" Megan said, her eyes gleaming lowly from the candle, "but it's just one candle; one blow and it's out. And I promise I won't sing."

In her mind, it was just another reminder of how useless birthday's were, how it was stupid to be celebrating the fleeting of time with something as simple as a small flame. But as she looked up at Megan - who's skin seemed to glow ablaze in a swaying light, and who's smile instantly set her at ease - she started to realize that maybe there were more to birthday's than simply aging.

As Happy's lips melted into a silent acceptance, Megan brought the cake forward, and with a one puff of breath, the flame was gone. They were suddenly shrouded in darkness again, but Happy's eyes adjusted quickly, watching as Megan placed the food to the site, and lowered herself back into Happy's side. Before she lowered her head, she found Happy's fingers, brushing along her jaw to the tip of her chin. From there she lent in for a kiss, her lips soft and gentle, but still urgent. Her tongue scraping at lips and teeth as it was deepened.

They would've stayed that way forever, passing them time with stargazing and fleeting kisses. Megan's soft catch of breath as Happy's hand explored the back unexposed by her shirt. The tender drag of her lips as they played with the lobe of her ear, and down to the base of her throat. Megan's warm cheek sheltered against Happy's breast; a much smoother contrast to the sand that scratched at her arms with the passing wind.

And as she watched the sun set past the distant ships on the horizon, she closed her eyes and wished - assuming that there was a genie out there granting those made over the blown-out candle, that he would grant hers, made by the ocean, curled in the arms of the one she loves.

That every birthday, from now until her untimely end, was as beautiful, and as simple as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on [tumblr](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com) for all your fangirl and fic needs. :)


End file.
